Mystical Martial Arts
The ability to utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Also Called *Kung Fu Magic *Majikkujutsu *Mystic Martial Arts *Supernatural Martial Arts Capabilities The user can utilize mystical combat in multiple forms of martial arts. Many of those who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness multiple forms of magic or other supernatural abilities. Some techniques are often either a form of excellence or perfection of an existing martial art and sometimes users of the original tend to change or innovate the martial art to make it their own. Applications *Attack Powers *Aura Manipulation *Chi Manipulation *Defense Powers *Elemental Energy Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation **Energy Manipulation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat **Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Unarmed Combat **Weapon Proficiency/Absolute Weapon Proficiency *Life-Force Manipulation *Magical Energy Manipulation *Mana Manipulation *Specialist Powers *Support Powers Variations *'Alien Martial Arts': Fighting styles that mimic extraterrestrial movements and fighting techniques. May require Alien Physiology. *'Animal/Beast Martial Arts': Fighting styles that mimic animal movements. Related to Animal Imitation or Zodiac Empowerment. *'Artificial Martial Arts': Either an android, cyborg or scientifically-altered being may be able to use these techniques, but may be limited to using either their energy sources or whatever that they are equipped with. *'Assassination Arts (Ansatsuken)': Fighting styles created purely for killing others. Possibly achieved through Dark Arts. *'Divine/Demonic Martial Arts': Extremely rare and can never be used by mere mortals. May require Guardianship, Divine Empowerment, Assailant, or Demonic Empowerment. *'Elemental Martial Arts': Combining the powers of the elements with their combat skills. *'Magical Martial Arts': A form using basic magic in physical combat. *'Scientific Martial Arts': A form using basic science in physical combat. *'Superhuman Martial Arts': Martial arts skills achieved by metahuman or mutant abilities. *'Traditional Martial Arts': More known than Mystical Martial Arts are. Allows users to perform styles of combat to a superhuman level. Associations *Combat Merging *Divine Combat *Magic *Manifested Attacks *Meta Combat *Ninjutsu Limitations *Only certain practitioners can master certain techniques; usually, this means finding the right teacher, but some are directly tied to bloodline or have less physical requirements (certain type of chi/ki, mental state, etc). *Time between learning it and mastering the techniques depends on the development of the user. *Abandoning or attempting a technique without actually training or practicing it could have terrible results and may sometimes backfire. *Some techniques are considered to be forbidden to use regularly in a bout and could deprive, cripple, strain or even kill the user in careless uses. *Rivals finding knowledge of the technique's flaws or openings will risk either a swift defeat or anticipation. Known Users See also: Supernatural Martial Arts and Fantastic Fighting Style Cartoons Anime/Manga RPG Gallery Comics/Cartoon The Four Bending Arts.png|In the World of Avatar, (Avatar series) chi serves as the metaphysical energy that is the root of the four Bending Arts. Katara water whip.gif|Waterbending (The Avatar Series) a hydrokinetic martial arts that is based on Tai Chi which like water extremely soft, gentle and flowing, but devastatingly versatile as the spiritual element of Change. Firebending-o.gif|Firebending (The Avatar Series) a pyrokinetic martial arts based on Northen Shaolin which like fire is aggressive, expanding, and extravagant as the spiritual element of Power. Korra earthbending.gif|Earthbending (The Avatar Series) a geokinetic martial arts based on Hung Gar which like earth is diverse, strong, and enduring as the spiritual element of Substance Aaang fighting.gif|Airbending (The Avatar Series) an aerokinetic martial arts based on Ba Gua Zhang which like air is passive,flexible and dynamic as the spiritual element of Freedom. Superman using Torquasm-Rao and Torquasm-Vo.JPG|Superman (DC Comics) is an expert in Torquasm-Rao, a Kryptonian meditation that allows him to tap into his instincts and astral project, and Torquasm-Vo, a psychic discipline that involves focusing one's mental discipline to help fight adverse effects such as mental domination and can be used to manipulate someone's mind. The Immortal Weapons.jpg|The Immortal Weapons (Marvel Comics) The Black Dragon Death Squad Marvel Comics.jpeg|The Black Dragon Death Squad (Marvel Comics) the personal guards of the Chinatown crime lord, the Black Dragon: Rock of the Budda.jpeg|...The Rock of the Buddha, whose skin and strikes are hard as his namesake... Fist of Fire 1.jpeg|...Fist of Fire, who can enhanced a simply and small burn... Fist of Fist 2.jpeg|...to an explosive charge with but few words... Storm Sword.jpeg|...Storm Sword, a master of the winds and caster of tornadoes... Soul Striker 1.jpeg|...and Soul Striker... Soul Striker.jpeg|...who can literally punch souls and make you re-live the worst moments of your life. Master-yao.jpg|Even though his physical strength is limited, Yao (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is able to use kung fu with his mind. Anime/Manga yoruichi flash.jpg|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) is powerful martial art master who combines Kido spells with Hakuda physical techniques. Goku Render.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) is a master and proficient user in the art of Ki, which allows the user pull off supernatural feats such as flight and energy projection. JoJo's Hamon & Ripple Waves.png|The Ripple/Hamon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is energy used in the Sendō, which allows person to produce an energy identical to the energy of the Sun. Power Inheritance by Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) using the Ripple/Hamon to pressurized his cola. Bubble Launcher By Ceasar Zeppeli.jpg|The bases for most of Caesar Zeppeli (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II Battle Tendency) attacks rely on his gloves, which are loaded with a special soap-like substance. 8trigram.jpg|The Hyuga Clan's (Naruto) strongest Gentle Fist technique,'' 8 Trigram 64 Palms''. Zoro's Kyutoryu Infobox.png|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) using Kiki Kyutoryu: Asura, a spiritual variation of his Santoryu that manifest nine blades to further enhanced his techniques. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) combines Iaido swordsmanship with spiritual cryokinesis to perform his signature Blizzard Kill: River Styx Slash. Youjutsu.png|Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) has been trained in Yōjutsu, the art of manipulating Yōki. Yusuke Spirit Punch.gif|Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) can infuse his training in Spirit energy manipulation with his street fighting skills which enhance his fighting style. Video Games Yasha1.png|Yasha (Asura's Wrath) of the Seven Deities is a skilled martial artist who incorporates his Mantra into his attacks. Terry-kofXIII.jpg|Terry Bogard (The King of Fighters) is trained in Hakkyokuseiken, a martial arts discipline that allows him to channel chi from the Earth itself. KyoWinXIII.png|Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) and his clan are known for their fire-based martial arts. Segata_Sanshiro_PXZ2.jpeg|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) has trained so extensively in martial arts that he can pull of a variety of superhuman/supernatural feats. Super Street Fighter IV-RYU.jpg|Ryu (Street Fighter) has extensive training in the Ansatsuken fighting style, able to perform such feats as Ki manipulation. Live Television/Movies Iron Fist Super Punch.gif|Danny Rand (Marvel Cinematic Universe) is a martial arts master who incorporates his chi into his fist, augmenting his power to incredible feats. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Powers by type Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Ninjutsu Category:Elemental Combat Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Galleries